A New Year's Trim leads to Momentary Insanity
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: Tomoyo decides to give Eriol a little trim before going to Sakura’s New Year’s party. I'm thinking about changing the title... ideas?


Sorry it's so late it's not even New Year's any more. Stupid internet refused to work 'till now.

Summary: Tomoyo decides to give Eriol a little trim before going to Sakura's New Year's party.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I merely borrowed them for some non-profit fun.

**A New Year's Trim**

Eriol sat patiently in the blooming garden of the Daidouji mansion as Tomoyo bent over him slightly, deftly snipping away at his hair with a pair of scissors.

"Daidouji-san, I only came over for a moment."

Tomoyo smiled. Eriol sighed.

"You don't have to act as if I'm holding you against your will. You could have refused." She continued smiling.

"Refuse a Daidouji? I'm not suicidal. I know better than that."

"Really Eriol-kun, you can be so dramatic." She laughed. His smile widened slightly at what he assumed to be a momentary slip of the tongue. "I'm doing you a favor. I wasn't about to let you show up at Sakura-chan's New Year's party looking like a rogue." She said as she trimmed the back of his hair with her ever present smile.

"A rogue? Now who's being dramatic?" he smiled pleasantly.

She cut dangerously close to his ear reminding him the person with the sharp object was the one in charge, saying with a smile in her voice, "Your bangs are far too long."

"I rather like my bangs."

"Really? You didn't seem so fond of them when you tripped over the pillow earlier."

"I'm more surprised at the fact that it was there at all. I always thought of you as the neat, cleanly and organized type."

"We all have our slips, our little moments of insanity."

She moved from behind him to in front of him and bent down, pushing back his bangs.

"Besides, they covered your eyes."

Said eyes opened wide. Tomoyo had a big personal space people simply did not enter unless they had a pink staff with a star on it or ran a toy company. He fell under none of the above categories.

"And today is your 'little moment of insanity'?"

Did she just smile evilly at him?!

"Dai-"

"Call me Tomoyo." She was now nose to nose with him. His eyes crossed.

"T-"

He didn't get to finish as her mouth on his prevented him from producing any words. They were like that for what seemed an eternity to him and then just like that she pulled away. Much too soon in his opinion.

"I could get used to these 'moments of insanity'." He said bitter sweetly as he looked up at her. After all a moment of insanity was just that, a moment.

"Eriol, for someone who used to be the most powerful mage in the world, so powerful you could even see the future, you can be awfully blind. You need to update that prescription of yours."

"You put the pillow there on purpose. You planned this." he said in sudden shocked realization.

"Ever since I saw you blowing your bangs out of your eyes."

**FIN**

AN: This was inspired by a Tomoyo quote I read on . The quote was:

"Anyhow, next time, you'll let me cut your hair? Although Yukito did a wonderful job..." (talking to Sakura)

Reading that reminded me that Tomoyo isn't always as passive in love as many fics portray her. If you think about it she's anything but passive. She's always taping Sakura, looking out for her, making her dresses and even confessed to her! The only reason she didn't pursue Sakura more definitely was because she knew Sakura didn't love her that way. But even then she continued to tape and make her dresses going so far as to set her up with Li just to make her happy. Imagine how she'd be with someone who she knew, through her excellent powers of observation, could love her back? Already loved her back?

That's why I tried to convey the fact that Tomoyo was the one in control (he's sitting, she's standing over him; her house = her territory; he's looking up at her and is bitter because she has control and he thinks she only wants a bmomentary/b fling etc etc; see a pattern here?). Whether I succeeded or not is for you guys to decide.

It was very refreshing to see her from a different point of view. You might see more from me in the near future. I've been inspired.


End file.
